Ferris Wheel High
by carefreegirl
Summary: Nathan takes Haley on a date- last stop...the Ferris Wheel. Like all rides- its going to have a high. Please review!


Another one shot- again- you know me. I like this kind of fluff, so if you don't. Don't read. If you do, please read and review.

-------------------- -------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Haley bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to keep quiet. Yet, with what Nathan was doing to her, she was having a hard time on that, let alone think straight.

Nathan smirked as his hand disappeared more in her skirt. He knew exactly what he wanted to do when Haley and himself got on the Ferris Wheel. He had it planned out since he asked her to come on this date. And now, as they were rotating from moving to stalling, he had her right where he wanted her. Nathan's motions sped up as he relived his plan and the final outcome. Haley let out a small whimper as Nathan's hand jerked up and down. Nathan looked over to his side, watching Haley do her best to be still and stay quiet. He had the most fun like this. Doing something this good in a place you normally wouldn't dare think about. But the night was coming to an end, the only people on the Ferris Wheel where them and three other couples. All in ear shot, but completely oblivious to them.

Haley grabbed on to Nathan's arm as his movements were faster and harder. Nathan added pressure to each rub, getting a strong reaction from Haley as he did so. Whether it was from her face, the noises she made, or the dampness that was seeping through her underwear, it all turned Nathan on. He knew his erection was showing like a black dot in a white background. But he didn't care; Haley always had that effect on him.

Haley's hand squeezed tighter around Nathan's hand, it rubbing faster and faster. Haley's body was slightly shaking from his movements. "Mmm." Haley moaned as bit harder down on her lip. Her eyes rolled back as she did her best from screaming from the exotic and delightful waves of pleasure Nathan never seized to make her feel.

"Haley look at me." Nathan said hoarsely.

Haley wanted to, but it was too much to ask for her at the moment. Every time she tried to open them Nathan's hand worked faster, hitting the right spots, and making her go blind from it all.

"Haley." He said again.

After Nathan slowed down, Haley opened her eyes. Glazed with lust and pleasure she met contact with Nathan.

As soon as her eyes met his, his hand quickened its pace again. Haley's mouth opened as she tried not to make a sound but that was soon impossible. Her whimper came out just as the fireworks began.

"Watch me. I want to see you cum." Nathan demanded.

Haley just nodded as Nathan spread her legs apart and moved her underwear to the side, sliding his fingers in her moist folds. They were dripping wet, yet the warmth was like come. His fingers played with her dark curls for a moment, and giving a smile to Haley as she bit down her lip, one hand gripping the bar of the cart and the other to Nathan's hand, he pushed his finger in her. Haley's mouth dropped as she enjoyed Nathan's finger working.

Nathan turned slightly as he pulled her closer, one hand inside her as the other held tightly to her thigh. Haley pushed up as she beckoned Nathan to give her more. Without warning Nathan rammed two more fingers in. Haley threw her head back as her grip on Nathan's wrist tightened.

"Haley look at me." Nathan said as he spread Haley's legs wider, the cold air hitting her. Yet the shiver she gave wasn't from the air, but Nathan's intense gaze and talented fingers. Nathan slide the fingers in and out, never breaking eye contact from Haley. He wanted nothing more than to ram his fingers in and out, but he did his best to control Halley and his own volume. Watching Haley like this turned Nathan on. His penis twitched every few seconds; he even caught himself thrusting upwards at the thought of Haley riding him.

"Fuck." Nathan groaned as Haley pushed more of her womanhood around Nathan and rode his fingers. "I want to fuck you so bad." Nathan said as he heavily pushed his fingers deeper. Nathan usually stopped himself when he fingered Haley. But tonight, he couldn't help it. He pushed his fingers deeper than he had ever tried; Haley leaned over and buried her face into Nathan's jacket, her whimpers and pants aimed in that direction.

Nathan withdrew his hand, looking down and seeing it completely soaked with Haley. Quickly undoing his jeans, Nathan freed his cock.

As they stopped on the top of the wheel, Nathan used the fluid of Haley's orgasm to help himself get off. He rubbed fast and hard as he tried to make himself come, still looking at Haley. Her faced was flustered and she still was panting. Nathan pulled at his cock as his own set of grunts and groans escaped. Up ahead the fireworks went off, as the cheers from the people below came afterwards.

Haley placed her hand on his and helped. Together they brought Nathan to the brink.


End file.
